


High School Days

by PhantomMiss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomMiss/pseuds/PhantomMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I'm taking a break from my one story, I got the idea for this one. Basically what I am think is of an AU where Sebastian and Ciel are in a modern high school. And she is an art major of course and I still have to figure out what he is. And I did my research and it turns out that Ciel is actually a girls' name. So I'm thinking about just keeping it Ciel instead of Ciella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sighing Ciel, was looking out the window, frowning. She glances from the window to the front of the classroom and back to the window. She was glad that she sat in the back of the room, or else she was have been yelled at for not paying any mind to the lesson. Yawning she had noticed that the teacher had stopped talking and their was a new student standing at the front of the classroom.

Standing up in the front of the room was Sebastian was standing there looking at th the other students. But only she had caught his full attention, as the teacher introduced him to the class.

"You can sit in the back next to Ciel," the teacher told him as he waved him to the back of the room.

Nodding Sebastian calmly walked to the back of the room, as he notices some of the other girls in the class were starring at him. Getting back to his seat, he smiled at her and waved a bit.

Rolling her eye a bit, she looked away and crossed her arms. She went back to looking out the window, not paying any mind to the new body in the room. Yawning a bit she looked up to check the time, and seeing that it was almost time for lunch she started packing up her things.

Hearing the bell ring he look over at the girl who was sitting there. See that she was already packed up he watched as she stood up and left the class room. The teacher didn't even try to stop her from leaving the room. Felting a tap on his shoulder, he looked at a blonde boy with big green eyes. 

"Hello," he waved. 

Sebastian smiled a bit and waved back. 

"My name is Elliot, but you can just call me Ellie," he told him 

Nodding, he turning to him more, "Well hello there, Ellie? I'm Sebastian, who was that girl that was sitting there," he asked him. 

"Oh! That's Ciel she is one of my bestest friends. Or at least I hope she thinks I am, she usually goes to the culinary classes to get something to snack on. And she normally goes outside to eat with her friends," Elliot told him. "Do you want to come with," he added standing up. 

Sebastian thought about it for a minute and then nodded, standing up. "Actually I think I will join you for lunch," he said, thinking. Without a second thought he was dragged out of the classroom and outside to a stair well in the court yard.

Running towards a group of teenagers Elliot waved his free hand towards them. Smiling more as they just stared at him. "Hi everyone, I'd like you all to meet my new friend Sebastian," Elliot introduced him to the group. "Sebastian I would like you to meet; Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Finny and," He stopped looking around. "Wait where's Ciel," he added.

Baldroy flicked his cigarette and was first to speak up, "We were told that she went to talk with Lau about something or some shit like that, that's she'd be down in a bit." Baldroy looked to Finny and Mey-Rin who were nodding.

"Yeah, Lau sent Ran-Mao down with a note, yes he did," Mey-Rin added taking off her glasses to clean them. "He was probably caught selling things," she added.

Elliot was in awe, "Oh okay." He smiled and sat down next to finny on the stairs. "Sebastian come sit down," he said patting the spot next to him. 

"No it's alright, I was actually was wondering if you all could tell me more about Ciel," he asked. 

"And what would that be," a voice came from behind Sebastian, causing him to jump a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking back he saw her standing there. Her arms were crossed and he frowns when he noticed that she was almost glaring at him.

Smiling Elliot stood up and ran over to her. "Ciel," he squealed loudly. Hugging her, he spun her around.

She gasped hitting him on the head, "put me down."

Frowning he did as he was told, "I'm sorry Ciel."

Fixing her skirt, she rolled her eyes and walked over to the group. Sitting down on the steps she looked Sebastian, "what is you really want. Cause it can't be just a coincidence that you are in the same class and just want to casually know more about me."

He chuckled and put her hands up, "you right you got me! I think your the very special individual, and your beauty had caught my eye."   
She stared at him, in shock, because no one except for Elliot had called her a beauty and two was he flirting with her. Light blush had spread across her cheeks, looking away she crossed her legs. 

"Aw Mr. Sebastian that was really sweet of you to say, yes it was," Mey-rin smiled, looking at Sebastian and then to Ciel. 

She tired acting like it didn't effect her, and tiring playing it off, "whatever! And if you want to know more about me so bad, why do you come over to my house tomorrow for some tea." She looked at Elliot and quickly told him, "and no you can not come." 

Elliot frowned, looking down, "Oh okay." 

Sebastian nodded, smiling, "that sounds lovely." 

She smiled as she looked at him, "After school then, we will head to my house." At least that would give her some time to figure out who he was. Looking at Baldroy, she asked, "Do you have any sweets, that you made in class today?" 

"Hmm," Baldroy was pulled out of his thoughts when her heard her, and it took a second to register her question. "Oh no, sorry Ciel," he apologized rubbing that back of his head. "We didn't make anything you would like today," he said. 

She frowned, leaning back a bit. "That sucks, when will the next time you will be making them," she asked. 

Baldroy shrugged as he flicked his cigarette. He looked over at finny, "Oy finny what did you do today, you've been quiet." 

Ciel looked at finny and nodded, she even forgot that Sebastian was there. "Yes you have been rather quiet, something bothering," she asked. 

Finny looked at them, "Hmm!" He wasn't even paying attention to the conversation that was taking place. "Sorry I guess I zoned out again," he chuckled rubbing that back of his head. "It weird being here is all," he said looking back up at the sky. 

"That right, I almost forgot you were home school up until last year," Ciel stated. 

Finny nodded, "But its so much fun being here! I even was talking to the teachers about adding a garden to the court yard." He looked around the court yard. 

Ciel also looked at the court yard, and she had to agree a garden would look nice. "Yes, it would add some color to it wouldn't it Elliot," she looked at Elliot. 

Elliot nodded, "It's a marvelous idea! And we can have all the cute flowers we want, and then everyone would have something to look at instead of these boring cement walls." 

Standing up, Ciel fixed her skirt, "I think I'm going to go for a walk, I'll see you guys later." She walked down the few steps that were there, and walked away from the group.

Sebastian frowned a bit, and wondered where she was going. Looking to the group, he figured that they had forgot he was there. So he had decided that he would follow her at a distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Not noticing him, she kept walking. Her hands were folded behind her back as she walked towards the woods that surrounded that back of the school. She hummed softly to herself as she continued to walk, stopping at the edge she looked around to make sure she wasn't getting followed.

Seeing her stop, he looked around for a place to hide. Finding a place, he quickly hid in a bush and peeked through it, seeing her turn and look around. Watching as she walked into the woods, and disappear from sight. Standing up he ran towards the woods and continued to follow her. He was lonely following her, because he was curious on where she was going. 

After a few minutes of walking, she stopped at a clearing. The clear contained an old looking well and an old run down pavilion, that looked like it was about to break to be honest. She smiled sitting on the edge of the well and took out her sketch book. She looked around, and thought of things she could draw. Finally getting an idea, she looked down and started sketching.

Walking closer to her he watched as she drew.

"I know your there," she said out loud to him.

Sighing he came out of hiding, and walked out towards her. "How did you know?" 

Looking up at him she put her pencil down. "I have people, and I have enemies. And no matter what I will still have eyes on me no matter what," she informed him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Enemies? Why would a nice looking girl like you have enemies?"

She laughed a bit, "You wouldn't be saying that, if you knew my family and what we do. But I already told you, that I would tell that all that tomorrow." She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Who told you I was following you?," he was curious. 

"Lau had Ran-Mao text me, and Elliot texted me too. He's really taken a liking to you," she told him. "I'd always would watch out. He's a hugger," she added putting her sketch book down. "He's like a leech, he won't let go." She looked at him again, standing up. 

"Thanks for the warning, I'll keep that in mind. Don't you think we should be getting back to class?," he asked her. 

She shook her head, "I'm ahead so they don't care, but maybe you should, newbie." 

He sighed, "Really, you know my name." 

"I know, but you haven't errand it yet." She walked over to him and poked his chest, "so until then your newbie, got it!" 

Not wanting to fight with her, he nodded. 

She smiling a bit, glad that he got the picture, "Good, now what's with these regular regular clothes. This is a high school the gifted, it's not an everyday school," she sighed. 

He looked down at his t-shirt and jeans, "Sorry I don't really own any suits or ties, princess." 

Narrowing her eyes a bit, she pulled out her phone. "Excuse me?," she questioned him. 

"What else am I supposed to call you. You act like a princess and I don't know your name," he told her. "Well Elliot said the name Ciel but I don't know who he is!" 

Her jaw dropped a bit. "That's cause I'm Ciel, clearly you need to pay attention more, newbie!"

His eyes widened a bit, he frowned realizing his mistake quickly. "I am so sorry, I just thought that...," he was cut off by her. 

"Whatever, what's done is done. You know now and that's all that matters!," she sounded irritated, as she dialed a number into her phone and suck it up to her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Watching her put her phone to her ear, he tilted he head a bit. "Who are you calling?" 

Not answering him, she waited for the person on the other end of the phone to answer. 

"Hello Miss Ciel," Mey-rin answered her phone. "What can I do you for?" 

"What took you so long to answer?," Ciel asked. 

"Sorry miss, my phone was down at the bottom of me bag, yes it was," Mey-rin told her quickly. 

"Alright, whatever! Earlier I handed you my planner, can you tell me what the rest of my day looks like?," Ciel asked her, glancing at Sebastian. 

Mey-rin nodded, "Just a sec, let me pull it out." Going into her bag she dug for Ciel's planner. Pulling out the little black book, she opened up to the page that the blue ribbon was holding. Reading off the rest of the day for Ciel, she waited for her to answer. 

"Very well, call and cancel the rest of my appointments will you," She ordered. 

"What would you like me to tell them?," Mey-rin asked taking off her glasses to clean them again. 

"Tell them that I am sorry," she sighed pausing. "That something has come up, that I have to attend to, and that you will reschedule their appointments to when ever they are free, do I make myself clear?," she asked. 

Sebastian watched as Ciel talked on the phone, confused on what she was talking about. 

"Yes Ma'ma!," Mey-rin said hanging up. 

Looking at Sebastian, she finally spoke to him, "Your appointment has be moved to today. Hearing that you wouldn't be properly dress, is unexcusable. Beside I think my father would flip if he saw how you are dressed now!" 

"What does your father have to do with anything," he asked her. 

"You'll find out in due time, newbie." she put her phone back into her bag.

"And your friends, you treat them like they are servants," he pointed out to her. 

"You wouldn't understand, if I even tried to tell you everything," she said. 

"Than try," he said sitting down on the edge of the well. 

"Baldroy was an army brat, no one listened to him. So he went rogue, and he ended up on my door step, bleeding. He was trying to hide from something, but he never told us what it was. Mey-rin was hired to kill my father, but before she had the chance, she fell a tree and broke her arm and leg. Finnian or finny ran away from a testing facility, and he was running on the side of the road. I remember my father having the car stopped, so he could talk to him.," she stop taking a deep breath. 

"They are all connected because of your father," he asked. 

"My father gave them a second chance at life, he had them trained and everything. They feel they owe my family, so I am just letting them feel like they are paying him back," she said, looking at him. 

He nodded, the only thing that he understood was that her father was the raise they were their. But he still had more questions for her. Keeping quiet, he remember that everything else he wanted to know would be answered later. 

"You should really be getting to class, newbie." she told him. 

"So should you, but your still sitting here," he chuckled, looking around the clearing. "It's nice here, how did you find this place?" 

She looked at the ground, "My father showed me, this is where he spoke to my mother for the first time, with out any one else to bother them." 

"Oh," he looked at the ground to see what she was staring at.


	5. Chapter 5

At her feet there looked to be a little grave stone, she was looking down at as she tried hold back a tear. "There's nothing else you need to know."

Looking over it he glanced up at him. "Alright, I won't ask any more than," he told her.

Nodding she walked over to the well and picked up her sketch book. Putting it into her bag, she looked at him. "Let's go," she said

Raising an eyebrow he stood up, "and where are we going exactly? I mean you already said that your not going to class."

"No duh it not to class! I'm not going to be surrounded by idiots for the rest of the day. And besides have you been shown around the school," she said to him.

"No I haven't, those I was dragged to the stairs by Elliot if that counts for anything," he said bluntly.

"No it doesn't. Than it settled, after I show you around the school we are going shopping," she said clapping her hands together.

"If that's what you think we should do," he said, not wanting to upset her.

"Than follow me," she said picking up her bag and walking towards the school.

Walking up next to her, he grabbed her bag from her and put it over his shoulder.

Feeling her bag being taken from her, she looked at him and smiled. She was glad, he was at least a gentlemen and was holding her bag for her. She began thinking to herself as they walked.

Sebastian looked around the grounds of the school, he glanced at her from time to time. "Something that matter," he asked, breaking the silence.

Looking at him, she shook her head, "nothing is the matter I'm just think."

"About what if I may ask," he was curious.

"How did you get into this school again," she was trying to change the subject.

"Oh well I have high grades and being ahead of my class. My old school decided that I need more of a challenge so they sent me here," he informed her. "Can I ask you something," he looked at her again.

She looked at him and nodded to him.

"Why are you wearing an eye patch," he asked her.

She stopped walking and looked at him, "I'll explain that later. After we are done shopping and we are at my home."

Nodding he looked at her and looked back to the surround area of the school.

Once she was done showing him around the school, she knew more about him, than he knew about her. "Can I have my phone," she asked putting her hand out.

"Of course," he answered, reaching into her bag and pulled her phone out, handing it to her. "Here you go," he said to her.

"Thank you," she said taking her phone from and and dials in a number. Calling for a ride, she wait for someone to answer. When someone did she requested that someone come pick her up.


	6. Chapter 6

After a waiting for some time a limo pulled up. Stepping out of the front was an old man. Walking towards the the two teenagers, he smiled. 

"Grandpa," Ciel said. 

The old man smiled and opened the door for them. 

Ciel got into the limo and moved over and looked at Sebastian. 

Sebastian climbed in, sitting across from her, beside her. 

Closing the door, Tanaka walked back to the front of the limo and got in. 

Pushing a button beside her, she spoke out loud, "to the mall please." 

Out of the speaker came out a voice, "ho ho ho." 

Sebastian looked at her in confusion, "that's your grandfather?" 

Looking at him again, she laughed a bit. "No, but he has been working for my family for his whole life." She smiled and leaned back in her chair, "besides I've always called him that," she informed him.

"What's his actual name," Sebastian asked her, wondering if she actually knew his name. 

"Who grandpa's? His names Tanaka," she said, raising an eyebrow.

Nodding, he would try to remember that. 

"I'm curious how do you get home," she leaned. 

"There's a bus stop not far from here, so I walk," he told her. 

"And you walk to the bus stop and from it," she asked. 

Nodding, he gave her a confused look. "Let me guess you never to a public bus before," he asked. 

"I've taken the bus before, on field trips we have to take buses," she said in protest. 

"If you say so," he leaned back in his seat. 

Eventually the ride was over, and Tanaka opened the door for them. 

Getting the out of the limo, Ciel looked to Tanaka before she spoke, "go park the car and I'll call you when we are done. And if my father calls tell him, I was helping a new student who will be coming over to the manor." 

Tanaka nodded, "ho ho ho." 

She smiled, and thanked him as she looked at Sebastian who was now standing next to her. Turning she walked into the mall, grabbing Sebastian's hand in the process. "Come on newbie, let's make this quick," she said glancing over her shoulder at him. 

Nodding Sebastian had her bag in his other hand. Looking at their hands, he smiled a bit. 

As they walked towards the a men's formal wear store, she heard people awing at them causing her to blush a bit. 

Once they were in the store, she looked around. Seeing a few suits that would look nice on him, she glanced at him. "Is there any that you like, or any colors in particular that you like," she asked.

Looking at her, he shrugged, "Just black I guess." 

After a few minutes a sales men walked up to help them, but he wasn't much help. Only because he was picking out, horribly ugly colors. 

She pinched the bridge of her nose, she walked away and looked around on her own. Seeing a black suit with a charcoal shirt with it, she saw the tie was black. Picking up the suit, she walked over to the sales men and Sebastian. "This one. Try this one," she said handing it to Sebastian. 

Taking the suit, he looked at it as he walked into the fitting room. Getting changed he walked out, and walked over to the mirror. "It's nice," he said as he looked at her. 

Walking over to him, Ciel untied the black tie, and put a red one in its place. "Now look," she said to him. 

Looking in the mirror, he smiled, "they touch of red was random but okay."

Rolling her eyes, "it was only cause of your eyes. Depending on the lighting they look red sometimes!" 

The salesmen had to agree with her. 

"Go grab your clothes," she said pulling the sales men aside and started talking to him. 

Sebastian sighed and grabbed his clothes and folded them. Walking out of the fitting room, he saw Ciel and the sales men talking, he watched as his eyes widen and brighten a bit. Raising an eyebrow, he walked over to them.


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel glanced at him as he walked over to them. Smiling she paid the sales men, and walked over to Sebastian. "Let go," she said to him as she walked over and picked up a pair of gloves and handed them to him. She looked to the sales men and who walked into the back of the store.

"Don't we have to pay," he asked cause he didn't see her pay. 

"I already did, and besides he has to bring me my father's new suit that he ordered," she answered, handing the gloves to him. 

The sales men walked out and walked over to them, "We'll have some more suits sent out to your house sir, and here is your father's suit." He handed Sebastian a bag to put his clothes in and handed Ciel a bag that contained her father's suit. 

Sebastian took the gloves and put them on, taking the bag for the sales men and put his clothes inside. Looking at Ciel he took her hand and led her out of the store. 

Blushing a bit, she held his hand and walked next to him. "Don't get any ideas newbie," she told him pulling out her phone and calling for the limo. 

Once they were outside, Tanaka pulled up to the front door. Getting out he walked to the back door and walked to the back door and opened it for them. 

Getting into the limo, Sebastian moved over so she could in. 

After she got in, the door was shut behind her and she sighed a bit, adjusting her eye patch. 

"What did he mean he was having some more suits being sent out to my house," he looked at her, asking. 

"Think of it as a welcome gift, newbie. I told you, I have people who find out things for me, like what your address is," she answered him. 

"You could have just asked," he told her, crossing her arms. 

"Yes I could of, but were is the fun of watching and listening to people running around finding out things," she said giggling a bit, as she looked out the window. 

He looked at her in confusion, it was clear that he wasn't going to understand her sense of humor. He just knew that seeing her smile, made him happy. 

After a while the limo stopped and the door opened. 

Sebastian got our first, looking up to the manor, he saw one of the curtains move. Paying little to no mind to it he looked at Ciel as he put his hand out to help her out of the limo. 

Ciel smiled, as he helped her out of the limo. Still having a hold of his hand, she led him up and into the manor. "I hope you like tea, and what ever the cook is making for dinner. Because this might take a while," she said turning to him as they enter, she let go of his hand.

"I should call my mother and let her know that," he pulled out his phone and walked over to the window. 

Taking a deep breath, she waited for Sebastian to be down with his phone. But she had a feeling that they were being watched.


	8. Chapter 8

Finishing with his call, Sebastian walked over to her. "She said thank you for having me over," he told her.

"Of course, besides its danger to be alone in a school full of different houses," she told him. She smiled a bit, hearing someone walking down the stairs. Turning she looked to see who it was. 

Sebastian looked up at the stair case to see a man walking down the stairs. He didn't know who he was or how to address him. 

Walking over to the two teenagers, he stopped standing in front of them. He looked so serious until, he turned to Ciel and a smiled came to his face. 

Sebastian watched the man and before he knew it Ciel was no longer at his side, but she was in the man's arms. So he was just going to assume that he was her father. 

Hugging Ciel close he rocked from side to side, "Ciel, how was school today did you make anything knew!" He ignored that Sebastian was standing there. 

"Father!," she said struggling in his grip. "Please we have a guest," she whined in embarrassment. Her face was bright red, she swore that she was more adult than her own father sometimes. 

"We have a guest?," he said like he didn't even see Sebastian. Looking at Sebastian, he narrowed eyes at him, "Who are you, and why are you with my little Ciel. Are you two dating?," he started questioning him as he held Ciel close to him. 

Sebastian looked at him for bit, only blinking in confusion to what just happened. After processing what just happened, he took a deep breath before he looked at the older man. "Mr. Phantomhive, my name is Sebastian Michealis. I just transferred from another school, and your daughter was just wished to answer some of my questions that I have," he said keeping a serious tune. 

Vincent looked Sebastian up and down, still hold Ciel like she was a hostage. "And how do you know I'm her father," he questioned Sebastian. 

"Because she cause your father, sir," Sebastian said pointing out that little fact. 

Vincent smiled, and laughed a bit, "Oh yeah I guess she did, but since you gave such a wonderful introduction. I am Vincent Phantomhive." 

Ciel was looking down at the ground, she couldn't bring herself to looked up at Sebastian. 

Vincent petted Ciel's head, "But you didn't answer my last question!" He got a little close to Sebastian, "You must be something special if she had brought you home. Cause she never bring friends home!" He whined on the last part of his sentence because it was true. 

Ciel rolled her eyes, she had given up on get out of his grip.

Sebastian chuckled a bit, "no we are just friends, I can assure you that sir." He hoped that will would Mr. Phantomhive a bit happier. 

"Don't you have a meeting or something important to do," Ciel asked just wanting to be let go. Besides this just proved how short she was compared to her father's height.


	9. Chapter 9

Vincent pouted a bit, he was bored with his work and honestly didn't want to go back to doing it. But he knew that if he didn't he wouldn't hear the end of it from Diedrich. Letting go of her, he frowned as he watched her retreat away from him. 

"We will be in the study if you need anything father," Ciel said fixing her skirt. Huffing she grabbed Sebastian's hand and led him to the study, far far away from her father. 

Sebastian looked back at Vincent, and frowned noticing him glaring at him. He gulped bit, realizing this was going to be a long rest of the day. Following behind her, he looked back at her. 

Glancing back, she noticed her father was glaring. Sighing, she kept walking and when they were out of her father's view she stopped. 

Bumping into her a bit, he quickly took a step back. "Sorry," he apologized. 

Nodding, she turned to him. "You have nothing to be afraid of," she said to him. 

Tilting his head a bit, he was clearly confused to what she was talking about. "What are you talking about," he asked? 

She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow to his question. Was he really going to try and act like nothing was wrong. "Don't play stupid, Newbie! Your face says it all, its panicked. And if it about my father, you have nothing to worry about. So long as you don't double cross me," she said narrowing her eyes. 

It was scary how just a simple look made he resemble her father, or at least to Sebastian she did. He didn't speak at all just nodding to her words, making sure to take a mental note of it. Seeing a smile spread across her face, he sighed in relief as he watched to turn around. 

Walking past a few more paintings, she stopped in front of their destination. Looking at Sebastian for a second, she sighed a bit and opened the door. She knew she didn't really want to tell him anything, but she had made a promise and she had to keep it. 

Following her into the room, he noticed that she had glanced at him but he ignored it. 

"Sit," she said gesturing towards the one chair. Sitting down in the chair that was across from it, she looked at him and watched as he sat down. She took a deep breath and waited for the questions to start pouring in. "So where would you like to start," she asked leaning back in her chair.


	10. Chapter 10

After a while of answering against, Ciel brought her hand up covering her mouth as she yawned.

Sebastian could tell that she was becoming bored of the subject at hand, "I do have one more question." 

She looks like him, her head resting in her hand "And what would that be." 

"Back in the clearing there was what looked to be a tombstone, who was it," thinking that the person must have been close because she jump when he asked.

Opening her mouth to say something only to close it and look at the ground. Just that one question had changed the whole atmosphere of the room. Standing up Ciel and ran out of the room, not saying a word or even looking at Sebastian. 

Getting up, he followed her out but he got lost after a bit. Walking through the manor he sigh knowing that he was lost, but he kept walking thinking he was going to eventually bump into a servant.


	11. Chapter 11

tting out a long sigh, Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. This had not gone the way he had expected, he didn't think she would get upset from something like that. Thinking as he walked, he figured whatever it was that was in the clear was close to her. Since he was caught up in his thoughts, he wasn't watching where he was going. Bumping into a someone, causing him to stop in his tracks. Looking up a bit, Sebastian quickly took a few steps back. Seeing that it was the head of the Manor standing there.

"What are you doing in this part of the manor?" Vincent asked fixing his jacket.

Sebastian opened his mouth to say the rest, but quickly closed it to think over what he was actually going to say. "Well you see sir, I had asked Ciel a question and she simply ran off with out saying a word. I was going to give her some space, but the worry got the better of me and here I am now searching for her," Sebastian explained it as shortly as he could.

Crossing his arms, Vincent because curious to what he had asked his daughter. "And what was it that you asked?"

"What I asked?" He repeated him. "I asked about the stone that looks like a tombstone that's in the clearing at the school sir."

"I see," Vincent nodded a bit. "It's just a marker, I have it stuck there for the memory of her late mother. We used to have picnics there," he said.

"Her mother has passed?" Sebastian asked not wanting to get to into the subject.

"Yes when Ciel was younger they were in a car crash," Vincent simply stated.

Frowning Sebastian looked down, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea..." He was cut off the Vincent.

"You didn't know, it's as simple as that," Vincent said to him as he patted his shoulder. "You should probably wash up soon," He said to him, pointing him into the direction of the closest bathroom. "The third door on the right and then just go down this hallway like you came but turn left at the double doors." Vincent added, telling Sebastian the way to the dining hall.

"Thank you sir," Sebastian said bowing his head. Turning around he made a quick retreat to the bathroom as he didn't have anything else to say.

Vincent chuckled as he watched the boy almost run in the other direction, slightly hearing someone walking up behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Smiling Vincent didn't turn around to face the person. "This should be interesting....... Don't you agree Ciel?"

Leaning against the wall, she crossed her arm, "and how do you know I'm not someone else?"

Glancing over his shoulder at her, he still had a smile on his face. "Because I know you, never to far but never to close," he simply stated.

"Well that's how you stay alive in this...place," she said as she walked closer to her father.

"Is that really how you see it?" He questioned her as she came closer.

"Of course, especially with places like school. One spill of the tongue to the wrong person and it will spread like wildfire." Her tone stayed serious as she looked up at her father.

"And what would happen if you took a break? Or I don't know try to be a normal teenager for once... you know break the rules even if it's just for a little while?" Vincent question as he was worried for his daughter and how antisocial she was towards other people that she didn't know. Thinking that Sebastian would actually be a kind of help to getting Ciel to break down the walls that she had built up.

"You're joke, right?" Ciel asked not know what was going through her father's head. She just knew it could be anything. "You know I'm not one of your partners for your business, right. I know exactly how you work people into thinking that's what they need or what you want to happen." 

"I don't know what your talking about," Vincent said innocently to her. 

She smiled a bit and let out a soft chuckle, "Of course you do, you've taught me everything I know."

Vincent smirked as he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is that what you really think? Because there is still so much you don't know and that I haven't taught you." Seeing her eye widen a bit, he knew he had her full attention now. Bring his hand up to her face, he gently cupped her cheek and leaned down kissing her forehead. As he brought his voice down to a whisper he sighed a bit. "But I can't teach you everything till I know your completely free."

"....completely ... free?" She said as she repeated him as she became a bit confused. "Father what do you mean by that, completely free?" She asked wanting to know what he was talking about. 

He could see the confusion on her face, seeing that she wanted the answer was clear as day to him. Of course he had it, but he wasn't going to give it to her because it would be to easy. Knowing if he did tell her, she would do exactly what he would tell her and where would the fun be in that. "I'm sorry Ciel, but this is one answer I can't give you," He simply told her. 

"What do you mean? You can't give it to me!" She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at her father.

He liked watching people struggle and he did used this same tactic in his everyday business scenario. And seeing that this was his daughter, this would prove to be interesting and slightly entertaining. "Just think about it, it's not that hard after you start to figure it out." 

"If you know it and it's so simple, why don't you just tell me then!" She demanded to know his reason for not telling her.

Moving his hand he gently patted the top of her head, "Your a smart girl, dear. I'm sure you have it figured out soon." Ruffing her hair a bit, "besides let's think of this as a game. It wouldn't be fun if I just told you what to do."

"A game?" She pushed his hand from her head. As she was about to protest, she closed her eye and thought about it for a second. Smirking a bit Ciel looked at her father again and put out her hand. "Fine, but we go by this term. If I can't figure out this 'simple' task in a certain amount of time, you have to tell me." 

Vincent blinked a bit as he was shocked by her sudden change of heart, but smirked a he took hold of her hand. "And if you do figure it out?" 

"Simple, you teach me everything you know. Meaning all your tricks and mind games that you use on your colleagues, of course I'll need to know them anyway for when I take over the family business," Ciel said in a serious tone. 

As he listened to her reply and thought about it for a second, he nodded. "That seems fair and that is true, you will eventually take over the business," he said as he shook her hand. 

"Good, then let the game being," Ciel said as she shook his hand in return as watched a he nodded in agreement. 

"I'll let you know how long you'll have for in the next two day then. But in the mean time, we have guest over and he probably got himself lost again," Vincent reminded Ciel that Sebastian was still in the house looking for her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh yeah, he still a thing isn't he?" Ciel said as she almost forgot that he was at the house. "I mean he could have just found his way to the front door and left," she continued sound a little hopeful that, that was the case. Reaching up as she fixed her hair as she let out a soft sigh.

"I won't get your hopes to high, besides he seems like an interesting character." Vincent said looking at the time.

"I wouldn't get your hopes to high on that one father. I already have people investigating him," Ciel said as she glanced up at her father.

Vincent raised an eyebrow, "And why would you be doing that?"

"Because there is no way someone like that could just randomly end up in this school." She said as she pulled out her phone to up it as a mirror. "There are only a few ways to get into the school and just good grades don't cut it," she added as glanced over at her father as she locked her phone.

"Maybe you two where just destined to meet each other," Vincent said in a joking manner.

"Before he came here, he was jeans and a tee shirt." Ciel said flatly looking at him.

Vincent looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "Really?" He blinked a few times as he stared at her. "Well at least we know he cleans up nicely," Vincent said shrugging his shoulders.

"Why are you so nonchalant about this?" Ciel looked shocked as she saw her father's reaction. "Usually you freak out about it especially when it comes to first introductions and how the person looks!"

"That's also looking at it from a business perspective."

"You literally live in your suits!" Ciel pointed out to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Sitting at the dining room table a awkward silence filled the air. Glance from one Phantomhive to the other, Sebastian didn't know if this was normal or not for them. So he decided it was best not to say anything. Noticing that a smile had appeared across Vincent's face he glanced over at Ciel and say she was glaring at her father.

"Isn't she simply adorable," Vincent said as he glanced over at Sebastian.

Jumping a bit after he heard his random statement. Thought he didn't know if it was an actual statement or a question.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ciel asked her father as she pulled his attention back on her.

"Oh, I'm just making some simple conversation with this young man," Vincent stated as looked at her.

"So your starting it out like that!" She was practically yelling at him at this point.

"Of course, how else are you supposed to talk about our lovely kitten." Vincent said as he lifted the cat up and showed her.

Sebastian's eyes widened when he saw the kitten. A twinkle came to his eyes as he heard the kitten let out a small mew. "She is adorable," he said having his full attention on her, well until he heard a sneeze that stole his attention. Looking towards the sound of the sneeze, he saw Ciel stand up and cover her nose with a clean napkin.

"Something the matter princess?" Vincent asked watching her stand up.

"Get that thing away from me," Ciel said as she let out another sneeze.

"You mean this," he held up the kitten again. As his expression changed into a worried looked.

"Yes that! You of all people should know," she paused as she sneezed again. "Should know I'm allergic to cats." She let out another sneeze.

"Oh that right, it totally slipped my mind when I picked her up. I do apologize Ciel, will you ever forgive me." He said as he set the kitten down and stood up. Walking over to Ciel he watched as she moved away from him. Frowning he moved towards her again and watched as she moved away as she sneezed more.

"If I say yes will you please go get changed!" She asked as she kept her mouth covered.

Looking down at his clothes he noticed that there was cat hair on him. "Of course."

"Than go and take that, thing with you!" She pointed at the cat. Watching her father walk out of the room with the kitten, she let out a soft sigh and walked back over to the table. "I'm sorry you have to ..... witness that."

"Is that a normal occurrence!" Sebastian asked as he was concerned for her health.

"No! It's only the second or third time he's forgotten." Ciel said it like it was nothing to worry about.

After he got changed, Vincent joined to two teenagers back in the dining hall. With his dog at his side he stopped before he entered the room. "This is going to be fun Sebastian," he said to the dog as he opened the door and walked in.


	15. Chapter 15

Looking at the door, something rare occurred on Ciel's face. She smiled and stood up, "Sebastian!"

Sebastian jumped a bit and looked at her in confusion. "Yes?"

"I'm not talking to you!" She said looking at him.

"Than who are you talking too?" He tilted his head a bit.

"I'm talking to my dog," she walked passed him and knelt down to pet the dog. Who waged his tail as he was petted.

"Well I didn't know that!" Sebastian stated as he watched her.

Vincent smiles and went back to the table. "So which animal do you prefer, cats or dogs?" He asked looking at Sebastian.

Having his attention pulled to the older gentleman, he didn't really think about it to much. "Cats," he said hearing a huff come come from Ciel.

"Listen to them Sebastian going on to talk about those horrible things, like two elderly cat ladies." Ciel mumbled to the dog just loud enough for the other two to hear. "What a shame." She was sitting on the floor as she continued to give the dog all her attention.

"That was cruel, I'm not elderly nor do I look it." Vincent stated as he looked over at his daughter.

"You have no room to talk," she didn't looked over at him. "Besides I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Sebastian. Maybe you'll learn something from him."

Sebastian had given her a puzzling look, since he had turned his attention back on her. "You're telling you father to learn from a dog? What exactly are your trying to prove?"

"Maybe how to listen, and maybe a few tricks." She looked down as to dog out his head on her lap.

"I think it's time for dessert!" Vincent said as he rang one of the bells. He looked at Sebastian, "she gets bitter if she doesn't get her sugar."

"I do not!" She looked up at her father and narrowed her eyes. "But I would like some chocolate cake." She petted Sebastian's head causing him to wage his tail.


End file.
